1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an external antenna for use with an electronic animal training device. More specifically, the invention relates to an antenna embedded within a flexible collar.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a growing demand for animal collars that incorporate electronic components, such as transmitters, receivers, or transceivers. Generally, such an electronic component is protected by enclosing it in a housing that is integrated into the animal collar. It is well established that transmitters, receivers, and transceivers require an antenna to radiate or receive radiowaves effectively. Generally, as the length of an antenna increases, the efficiency of an antenna increases. Lengthening the antenna often is the simplest way of increasing the range of a transmitter, receiver, or transceiver. A relatively long antenna, unlike a relatively short antenna, cannot be enclosed in the housing, however. Instead, such an antenna is external to the housing, and it conductively connects to the electronic component via a through-opening defined by the housing. An animal collar having an external antenna is disadvantaged in at least three respects. First, the antenna, itself, is more susceptible to damage because it protrudes from the housing, and, therefore, is exposed to the elements, among other things. Second, the interface of the antenna and the housing, i.e., the through-opening, provides another avenue for water to penetrate the housing and potentially harm any electronic components therein. Finally, an external antenna can impede the movement of an animal in certain environments. For example, underbrush can easily snag an external antenna.